It is known in the art to provide windshield wipers connected by an arm to a power source. The windshield wipers may be connected to the arm in a manner that allows the windshield wiper to rotate relative to the arm, allowing the windshield wiper to clear a more desirable portion of the windshield of water and debris. The windshield wiper is typically provided with a resilient edge that contacts the windshield to remove water and debris. It is desirable to orient the edge of the windshield wiper at a predetermined attack angle relative to the windshield to most efficiently clean the windshield of water and debris.
One drawback associated with the prior art is the inability of windshield wipers to adequately clear curved windshields. Prior art windshields are set at a predetermined attack angle relative to the windshield. In curved windshield applications, the windshield wiper is not able to maintain the desired attack angle throughout the sweep of the wiper. Accordingly, the edge of the windshield wiper moves from an attack angle that is undesirably shallow through the desired attack angle, back to an attack angle that is undesirably shallow in the opposite direction.
It would be desirable to provide a windshield wiper system that allows the edge of the windshield wiper to maintain the desired attack angle throughout the sweep of the wiper across a curved windshield. The drawbacks associated with the prior art described hereinabove are substantially eliminated by the present invention.